Big Time Oneshot: Science Isn't The Answer
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Not everything can be explained through science, and Logan Mitchell needs a certain someone to teach him that lesson. Kogan, bromance, don't like don't read.


**A/N: So I'm not normally one to write a oneshot and post it in the same apparently I came up with this idea, and it took me like all day to write, and I got such sweet reviews on my last one shot that I thought I'd post this one now, if that's ok :) again, guy/guy romance warning, if you're not interested then go read something else I'm afraid, and if you are, then enjoy the cuteness! :D**

Logan Mitchell groaned as he rolled over, now lying on his stomach on his bed as he stared blankly down at his biology book; _why_ couldn't he find what he was looking for? What was it he was looking for? _Answers_! Answers as to why he felt the way he did around a certain person; why it was that every time Logan looked up into that person's green eves he felt as if he could get lost in them, why it was that every time that person gave their signature smirk, Logan's knees buckled, and it took all the strength in him to stand straight, why it was that every time that person touched him, it was electric, as if they had set Logan's whole body on fire. Why it was that the one person he couldn't stop thinking about was Kendall Knight.

Logan angrily slammed his book shut and rolled onto his back, letting out an exasperated sigh; he shouldn't be feeling these things about another guy, much less his best friend! He didn't even know when he started feeling these weird sensations, he couldn't pinpoint exactly the moment at which coming into any kind of contact with Kendall managed to stimulate each of his senses all at the same time, make his skin tingle whenever they brushed past each other, make his heartbeat kick into overdrive whenever the blonde flashed him that killer smirk. What he did know, was that to solve this, he had to know exactly what 'this' was.

So that was how Kendall found Logan when he ambled into the apartment to grab his sunglasses from his bedside table; laying on his back, his head dangling over the edge of the bed as he read his biology book upside down.

"Uh, Logan?" Kendall asked, bending down and tilting his head to the side to meet the genius' eyes "Watcha doing?"

"Ah!" Logan let out when he spotted the blonde's face on the other side of his book, smirking at him, the genius leapt in fright, dropping his book and falling off the bed; no matter how much he struggled and clung onto the sheets to keep himself upright, gravity won, and soon the genius was sitting on the floor, bright red and surrounded by bed sheets.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at Logan, who looked so dang adorable sitting there, beet red as he avoided eye contact.

"How did you even do that?" Kendall asked, making his way over to Logan's now unmade bed and lying on his back as the genius had, dangling his head over the edge, looking at Logan upside down "Doesn't the blood rush to your head?"

"Uh, no," Logan stuttered, coming to his senses "not if you don't do it for long," he watched as Kendall sat back up again with a small grunt, making the genius' cheeks flush pink, and Logan mentally scolded himself for letting it happen; _why_?! Why on earth did Kendall have this power over him! He was going to find out!

"Anyway," Kendall said, getting up off the bed "I was coming up to grab my shades, and to ask you if you were free to come play pool volleyball with me and the guys,"

"The guys and _I_," Logan corrected with a small smile "and no thanks, I still have to, uh, read up on some medical stuff," Logan mentally slapped a hand to his forehead; medical stuff? Really?

"Oh OK," Kendall said, slightly dejectedly "I guess I'll see you later then," he said, patting Logan's shoulder - the genius doing his best to ignore the way it was now warm from his touch - and made his way out of the room. Logan huffed as he threw his bed sheets back on his bed again, not bothering to make it; why was he suddenly really hot and red in the face? His body temperature must be high, that was it! The genius made his way over to the window to open it, letting in the breeze, and his breathing calmed slightly.

"Hey! Don't hit it so hard!" a familiar voice drew Logan's attention, and he turned back to the window, watching as Kendall pulled himself out of the pool. Logan felt that familiar heat return to his cheeks, and his heart beat rapidly as his eyes fell on the blonde's chest and torso, watching as the shirtless boy made his way to a corner of the pool area, grabbing the volleyball before getting back into the pool. Why was his face so hot? Why did he feel like someone was shooting a machine gun in his chest? Hot flushes! That must be what it was! But _why_? Logan reached for his laptop that was on his bed, logging in quickly and opening the Internet. Logan read through article after article, various words and phrases jumping out at him, '_side effect of prostate cancer treatment_'... _'hot_ _flashes...Tachycardia._..' this didn't make any sense! None of these symptoms let to any one condition! Logan groaned as his bedroom door opened again, and Kendall stood in the doorway, watching Logan quizzically as the brunette slammed his laptop shut and dumped it on his desk before sitting down on his bed again, burying his face in his hands.

"Logan?" the blonde asked, concern in his eyes as he shut the door behind him "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," Logan muttered, avoiding Kendall's eyes.

"No it's not," the blonde replied, going to sit beside Logan on the bed "I know it's not,"

"Then why did you ask?" Logan asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"Because I know that you're gonna tell me," Kendall smirked "James and Carlos aren't here, so we're totally alone. Come on Logan, you can trust me! It'll make you feel better, please tell me?"

"Fine, I'm confused, OK?" Logan burst out, finally looking up at the blonde "I'm having all these stupid things happen to me whenever you're around, and I don't know what they mean!"

"What kinds of things?" Kendall asked calmly.

"Like, every time I see you, I get this heat in my cheeks, and my heart beats really fast, and I trip over my words, and I don't know why! I've looked in all my books, and I can't find _anything_! I don't get why this is happening to me! Every time I'm around you, it's like everything keeps happening, and it doesn't make any sense! There's nothing in any of my science books that's giving me any answers!"

"Logan," Kendall chuckled "don't you know? Science isn't always the answer!"

"What?" Kendall let out another chuckle at the shorter boy's confusion.

"Don't you get it, Logan?" the blonde said, meeting Logan's eyes "I've been feeling the same thing whenever you're around too! I-Logan, I love you," Kendall admitted, looking up into Logan's face.

"W-what?" Logan stammered, that familiar fluttering of his heartbeat returning.

"Really Logan?" Kendall smirked, leaning in towards the smaller boy "I thought you were the smart one," Logan let out a tiny gasp as Kendall closed the gap between them, the genius let his eyes flutter shut as their lips connected, his heart beating, if possible, even faster as he felt Kendall's lips melt against his, and the blonde's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer before the two ran out of air and reluctantly broke apart, Logan blushing furiously as he met Kendall's eyes and the blonde gazed down at him lovingly.

"See what I mean?" Kendall asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Logan replied breathlessly "I love you too, Kendall," he brushed his lips against Kendall's gently "thank you for teaching me that,"

**A/N: Aww! I loved this,** **don't judge me I'm a sucker for romance! :) reviews would be absolutely amazing, if you think this was worthy**.


End file.
